In general, a wireless communications terminal is a device with which a user can page or otherwise communicate with another party anytime and anywhere upon control by a mobile switching center (MSC) while traveling in a service area managed by a base station (BS). The terminal allows data communications through symbols, numbers or characters, multimedia communication including images, and voice communications.
A short message service (SMS), the most frequently used supplementary service provided by the terminal, simply and accurately delivers a message with desired content to another party by using symbols, numbers, characters, and diagrams. The SMS is advantageous in that since the SMS occupies a channel for a very short time, it incurs low communication costs, and can accurately transfer the desired content to another party regardless of an off-hook state of the another party by using a non-real time transmission method.
With such advantages, the related art mobile communications terminal can delete short messages stored in a short message storage box according to user selection. Namely, the mobile communications terminal user can select one or more short messages desired for deletion among the short messages stored in the short message storage box and delete them.
In addition, due to a limitation in storage capacity of the short message storage box, the mobile communications terminal can back up (save) the short messages stored in the short message storage box to a Personal Computer (PC) through a Universal Serial Bus (USB) port or a Universal Asynchronous Receiver Transmitter (UART) port.
However, in the related art mobile communications terminal only one short message can be selected at one time from the short messages stored in the short message receiving box and transmitted to the PC. Namely, in order to transmit a plurality of short messages, each short message must be selected each time and then transmitted one at a time, causing inconvenience for transmitting a plurality of short messages.
Besides, in order to perform backup for the short messages stored in the short message storage box to the computer, the USB port or the UART port must be provide and used. Namely, the short messages stored in the short message storage box cannot be backed up without using an additional device such as the USB port or UART port and their related components.